Genetic and hormonal factors regulating androgen actions will be investigated using the mouse kidney as the major target organ and testosterone and progestins with androgenic and antiandrogenic activity as the inducing agent. Studies are designed to correlate receptor binding, stimulation of RNA polymerase I and II and induction of various cytoplasmic enzyme activities. Hormonal and genetic factors regulating the response of renal ornithine decarboxylase to testosterone and progestin will be investigated. The androgenic induction of "T" proteins in specific subcellular fractions will be determined. These studies employ a number of heretofore unstudied end points. The results should provide additional information on the mechanism and regulation of androgen action.